


Aggressive Negotiations (the Blood You Bleed is Just the Blood You Owe)

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Fix-It, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Resurrection, Unreliable Narrator, the force is sadistic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: translation of Aggressive Negotiations, it is such an amazing work read it everyone!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Temporary Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Aggressive Negotiations (the Blood You Bleed is Just the Blood You Owe)

translation of [Aggressive Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868404)

it is such a WONDERFUL work, can't expess enough love for it!

thank you [the_garbage_will_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_garbage_will_do/pseuds/the_garbage_will_do) for writing and letting me translate such an amazing fic, I hope I did you justice!

\------------

是男孩还是女孩？一般父母会这么问。

他健康吗？

“数值是多少？”当机械人将面色红润，头发火红的哭泣着的婴孩递过来时，布伦德尔·赫克斯这么问道。

一根针刺入皮肤，机械人抽取了一管血液。

“早期检测有误。他体内的纤原体含量不足10。”

机械人再次将孩子递过去，布伦德尔则转身离开。

\-----------

赫克斯不记得自己什么时候学到关于绝地武士的事情了。他们一直都在，就像引力一样，是宇宙中不容置疑的一股力量。

在谈论建立一个保卫和平的银河组织时，布伦德尔时常影射绝地武士，他提起他们如何在银河范围内搜寻成员，依照他们的教条来影响塑造年幼的孩童。

“我们没法完全复制绝地武士，”第一秩序还处于建立初期时，布伦德尔说，“但我们可以尽量靠拢。”

这话是对另一个军官说的，但小赫克斯听到了。所有军官都随意交谈，全然不当他存在。

“要怎么才能成为绝地武士呢？”有一晚赫克斯大着胆子问了，那时他还十分天真。

“努力学习和训练。”

“如果我们找到一个绝地大师……如果我们重建绝地圣殿，搜罗圣典……我能成为一名绝地吗？”

“你根本不可能，”布伦德尔答道，他的视线没有一刻离开手里的数据板，“只有特殊的孩子才能做到。”

\-----------------

赫克斯在所有能的领域里都做到了最好。他给自己灌咖啡以跑得更久，训练得更多，将自己彻底投身到学习之中。他想象自己建立伟大遗产的一天，想象自己坐在帝国的王座上，为了实现这个自我塑造的宿命，他运筹帷幄，计划自己的每一步。

他设计新式飞船；帮助建立未知区域的星图；改造旧帝国遗留下来的宣言，让它们得以适合新世纪；他燃尽自己的一切，从深渊底部往上爬，他的计谋无与伦比。

他的爱毫无价值。对他父亲而言，他始终是个透明人。

赫克斯几乎被自己的一文不值所击败。

\-------------------

多年来，在布伦德尔眼中，他始终不值一提，直到赫克斯将这个暴君一样的父亲锁在巴克塔箱中，看着他一点点、一个分子一个分子地溶解。

\--------------------

帝国以第一秩序的名号复苏，摆脱了帕尔帕廷短视的神秘主义。它是一个机械，不再依靠魔法运转，力量来源于清晰而无情的逻辑构造，而赫克斯从中崛起，他双眼大睁，看到的是一个躺在他脚边亟待引领的银河。

他对未来的乐观想象只持续了一个月。

一个名叫斯诺克的原力操控者闯了进来，用金色的长袍充当制服，用巨大的战舰充当家园，他无视军队的阶级制度，自己给自己加冕，而没有人敢挑战他。

也没有人想过要去反驳他。

赫克斯站在会议室边缘，心里摇晃着一丝反抗的火焰，暗暗质疑这样一个外来者占据不应存在的王座的合理性。

\-----------------

在他之后，伦也来了：一个高大的幻影，带来混乱的行为和暴躁的咆哮，毫无道理地就实施的暴力。但同时他表现出很高的谋智，在激怒赫克斯这件事上拥有狙击手一般的准确性。他享受破坏第一秩序财物的行为——时常用原力拆解机械人，用光剑把控制主机切成冒着烟的碎块。第一秩序向新共和国发起进攻，伦则向第一秩序的高尖端器械发起进攻，跟失心疯似的。

“你刚刚摧毁的是一个价值数百万信用点的追踪系统，它的能力前无古人——”

“你的垃圾系统和原力比起来什么都不是——”

他们不断地争吵。赫克斯的手捏在伦的脖子上，陷进伦的头发里，他的所有抗议都随着吐息扑在伦每一寸赤裸的肌肤上。在他的手下，伦温暖又鲜活，而赫克斯好奇这是不是就是被重视的感觉。

\------------------

伦也睡觉——还打呼，这点小小的人性本应让赫克斯感到烦躁，却没有。赫克斯躺在他身边，他们的脸被窗外无数星星映亮，赫克斯无法判断自己究竟是醒着还是睡着：即使在梦中，他也没有停下计算。

外面那一大片星空，是等待征服者的银色世界。

赫克斯从未踏足过再教育室。他不需要，因为第一秩序的所有准则都在他出生的那一刻开始深入骨髓。第一秩序给银河提供的是一个和谐的统治，一个永恒的和平，一个对消除矛盾的保证。理想上它毋庸置疑，赫克斯为自己能为这光辉的目标付出而感到荣幸。

（一个矛盾点：他什么也不是，不过是一个微小的仆从。同时他是麾下拥有亿万大军的将军。）

处于这样的糕点，赫克斯能看到整体——生、死、和平和冲突的交织安排，都是为了一个系统的。作为这个系统的代理人，赫克斯维持它们之间的平衡。虽然他为第一秩序的美好理念所倾倒，他知道很多人不理解它，认为它是邪恶的，恐怖的。要让他们的盟友也相信第一秩序的理念的仁厚，需要精细的操作校准，所以赫克斯亲自监管宣言，让全银河明白消除争端的必要性，他引领再教育系统，侵入新兵的大脑，改造他们，让他们觉得一个没有第一秩序引导统治的银河是不可想象的。

他是为了他们好，是为了让他们能更进一步。最好的总会进步，运用自身的能力，带着纯粹的信仰，在第一秩序的社会中节节攀升，毕竟第一秩序信奉的是精英统治——

“这就是你领头的原因吗？”赫克斯第一次表达自己的想法时，伦说，“作为一个帝国将军的后裔？”

伦对第一秩序的理念毫不关心，反而对那个莫名其妙的原力抱有信仰。根据他那落后的迷信，原力掌控他的人生，掌控整个银河中所有生物的命运。赫克斯认为伦有过度解读的倾向，总是给没有意义的东西赋予意义，在混乱的生活中寻找秩序，这样的行为透着一股子绝望的气息。

“为什么我们得把整艘歼星舰都用在寻找天行者上？”赫克斯曾经问道。

“他想杀了我，”伦厌恶地说，“我不会给他这个机会的。原力对我还有计划。”

赫克斯翻着白眼同意了这个要求：“你活在一个虚伪的宏伟想象中。”

“原力选择了我，”那晚，伦低语，“它创造了我的血脉，它会将整个银河都送与我，作为我的帝国——我的和你的。”

都是虚构的宏伟想象，但这个让赫克斯忍不住微笑。

\-----------------

赫克斯讨厌伦的光剑，那东西就是个危险品，闪着电光，依靠一块不稳定的凯博水晶供给能量。他也这么说了。

“你不懂原力，”伦反驳，“凯博水晶和原力有联系。你永远也不可能掌握它的秘密。”

“你是在质疑科研的力量？”

“你不应该了解它们。它们不在绝地典籍里是有原因的。”

赫克斯冷哼。

他将多年的时间花费在凯博水晶上。他也不是第一个这么做的了，死星的设计师，盖伦·厄索，就这么做过，而赫克斯将他所有的记录都翻了一遍。尽管具有相当的科学见地，厄索总是将他的研究对象拟人化。他在记录里坚持：随着时间的推移，这些水晶通过改变分子构造来迷惑他，它们还用某种预示和幻象折磨他。赫克斯认为，厄索的记录展现了一个科学家向疯狂的堕落。

但他自己没有任何发疯的迹象。

可能是因为他意志坚定，也可能他已经疯得彻底。不管怎么说，在他的研究下，凯博水晶结构稳定，很轻易就能研究并参透。他迅速将凯博水晶置于第一秩序的意志之下。

死星的射线由凯博水晶功能，第一秩序则追求更多。

弑星者，弑星者基地将是第一秩序的杰作，它是一个能够进行远距离进攻的超级武器，一个科学研究的力量的代表。凯博水晶默许了自己即将被安排的用法，它们彻底服从于第一秩序，就好像它们也认同第一秩序的目标一样。某天晚上，当赫克斯把这个想法告诉伦的时候，伦从鼻子里哼了一声，然后直接转向了另一个解释。

“可能凯博水晶根本就感知不到你的存在。”

\--------------------

弑星者基地。那是赫克斯为第一秩序制造的，它应该被重视，被谨慎地使用，以求在造成最小伤亡的情况下达到最佳效果——

“我们应该瞄准霍斯尼亚星系。”斯诺克低沉地说。

“整个星系？”赫克斯眨眼，“最佳选择应当是摧毁霍斯尼亚主行星。如果我们希望展示同时发射多道射线的能力的话，可以考虑把霍斯尼亚3纳入攻击范围——”

“最佳选择——”斯诺克从王座上站起来，缓步朝赫克斯走去，语调里带着一丝笑意，“是把整个星系都摧毁，你要反抗我的命令吗？”

赫克斯可以反抗。斯诺克弯曲手指——他在用原力操控思维——但反抗的想法仍然存在，直到赫克斯自己将其抹去。

他让自己褪去一切表情：“一切谨听您意愿。”

\-----------------

这是原力，这是和原力有关的，一定是原力给了斯诺克某种启示，某种赫克斯不够格听的谏言，斯诺克不告诉他也是出于战略考虑，为了第一秩序。为了第一秩序，他不会解释自己为什么选择毁掉整个星系，尽管只摧毁两个就很足够；为了第一秩序，他将赫克斯赶了出去，尽管赫克斯这一生都投身于第一秩序的理念，将自己献祭在第一秩序的祭坛——

他的不安和不满有一个十分便捷的解决方法，这个方法也不丢人，他时常鼓励自己的军官们去这么做，也鼓励军官们让冲锋兵们这么做。赫克斯将药量减少到一般用量的三分之一，去掉宣传第一秩序的任务的重要性的模块，选择了他需要的那个课程：阶级，和对自己上级的无条件遵从。

他走进了再教育室。

他出来时脑子里一片空白。

他不懂为什么有人会排斥再教育。他们怎么能讨厌这个，讨厌再教育带来的满足感、安定感和使命感，讨厌再教育带来的升华感？

他从再教育室里出来，找回了自己的平衡，然后加倍地朝摧毁霍斯尼亚星系努力。

\--------------------

他向斯诺克申请给弑星者基地加装一层护盾，以杜绝任何有人在它还处于运营初期就潜入的可能性。

“没有人能突破防线，”斯诺克无视了他的谨慎，“我预见了。”

\-------------------

霍斯尼亚在燃烧。

与之一道的是弑星者基地。

赫克斯在最后一刻将伦从那个即将爆炸的行星上带了出来。斯诺克越过全息投影，手指一动就将赫克斯甩到墙上，然后在赫克斯的耳鸣声中命令他到至尊号上去。赫克斯站在至尊号上，站在斯诺克的王座前接受惩罚。斯诺克将所有的失败都归咎到他身上，然后用原力惩处他的失败。用原力，斯诺克电击他；用原力，斯诺克将无边的负罪感嵌入他的每一个神经，提醒他他辜负了整个银河辜负了伦辜负了弑星者基地，而当他想要指出是原力先辜负他的，如果斯诺克听了他的建议给弑星者多加一层护盾，韩·索罗就不可能在基地降落时，赫克斯把他的所有抗议都化作了惨叫。

\----------------

身上贴满了巴克塔贴片，赫克斯参与了高级军官会议。伦反反复复地念叨着原力，而赫克斯用尽全力让自己保持坐姿，等候夜晚降临。但伦没有来。

清晨，赫克斯前往再教育室。

\--------------

第一秩序需要他的忠诚。即使这不过是虚伪的宏伟想象，即使第一秩序这样伟大的组织并不依靠任何个体，它命令他保持忠诚。赫克斯从再教育室出来时，脑子里只有这个想法。这个认知支撑他经历了德卡尔的事件，挺过斯诺克的折磨——依旧是通过原力施展的，最高领袖无形的手越过全息投影真真切切地掐在他的脖子上。这个认知伴随着他，在至尊号被撕裂的时候，在他跑到斯诺克身旁，发现斯诺克被切成两半，而监控录像现实伦是那个叛徒时，在他无意识地摸向自己的枪时——

再教育形成的屏障上出现裂痕。

赫克斯确信自己看上去没有任何变化——表面上，他依旧冷静自信，手臂上是戴着第一秩序的徽章。他的心却如同他所在的飞船一样四分五裂。伦是个叛徒，第一秩序对叛徒的政策无比清晰。

赫克斯反抗了。

他没有开枪。伦醒了，跌跌撞撞，视线模糊。赫克斯没有叫来他的士兵，他独自站在王座室，请求伦看清现实，请求伦让一切回到原样。赫克斯有军队，伦有原力，他们没有统治者，他们不需要统治者，当他们能共同领导时为什么要拘泥于一个王座——

伦的手在距离他几英尺的地方握成拳，赫克斯跪倒在地。原力迫使他说出他不愿意说出的话。

“最高领袖万岁。”

\-------------------

赫克斯对第一秩序绝对忠诚，他对外宣称自己是为了第一秩序留下来的，他告诉自己数千次，这是他留下的唯一理由。

他为了伦留下，心中残存一丝希望。

某天夜里他前往伦的卧室。他在门口踌躇，不知道自己是该跪下，还是该付趴在伦的圣坛前，为他没犯下的罪行向这个冷漠的神明祈求原谅。过去他会直接用权限开门进入，然后站在伦身旁，手指陷入柔软的黑发之中。

在他犹豫不决时，门开了。

“你的命令是什么，最高领袖？”

伦没有动。他似乎都没注意到赫克斯，而是望着窗外无尽的星空。

他说话时，声音很低：“找到她。”

对任何其他人来说，这个命令是具有战略意义的——一个消除威胁的合理尝试。

“你想要这女孩做什么？”赫克斯问，无法忍受一知半解。

“我想要——”

对任何其他人来说，理由很简单。伦希望掌控她或杀了她。

对任何其他人来说。

“为什么是她？”赫克斯质问，“为什么不把她连斯诺克一起杀了，或者——妈的，在弑星者上就杀了她？”

伦身体紧绷，赫克斯双手握紧，随时准备摸向自己的喉咙。但一瞬后伦放松下来，他转过身，深吸一口气，这次当他开口时他的吐字太过清晰，仿佛是在向孩童解释一个再简单不过的问题。

“蕾和我——我们就像是由同一颗恒星构成的。”

赫克斯允许自己怒视对方：“这是又一个原力传说吗，和你的宝贝凯博一样？”

“这不是传说。”伦低吼。

“但这是原力？”

伦停顿。

“是。”

“原力是怎么安排的？”赫克斯毫不掩饰自己语气中的讽刺。

“我们在一起。”伦的手指动了一下。

“那你会让她做你的皇后？”

伦沉默下来，赫克斯捏着拳头，克制自己指挥整艘船的人对抗伦，用枪让伦尝尝后悔的滋味的冲动。

“所以呢？”赫克斯厉声道，感觉自己确如斯诺克所说的那样，是一条疯狗，“我就安静地退去，没留下一点痕迹？”

“你留下了痕迹，”伦用一种他认为是安抚的语调说，“整个银河都不会忘记霍斯尼亚星系，它和奥尔德朗一样，是原力一个巨大的，不断流血的伤——”

“管他妈的银河。”赫克斯喊。

“你以为你能留下什么痕迹？”伦反驳，平静的假面迅速破裂。

一时间，赫克斯的视线移到伦的伤疤上——那个女孩的痕迹，烙在他脸上。然后赫克斯大步离开，满心愤怒。

满心屈从。

\---------------------

赫克斯将一切都合理化。

帝国曾经的领头人就是两个力敏。现在斯诺克死了，那个女孩是很明显的替代品。追寻她就成了个军事策略，虽然伦一般没这个脑子。而如果她不愿意为了帝国加入第一秩序，那么就计策上来说，伦把自己纳为筹码之一也是合情合理。第一秩序要求伦将自己先给她。伦完全没有必要考虑赫克斯的感受，没有必要和他维持基本的工作关系以外的任何关系。

合理化失败了。

赫克斯转向再教育。他跨入那个白色的房间，用药剂催眠自己，听自己亲手打造的课程。重重叠叠的声音环绕着他，将他带到以往的平静之中，但在这一股不安逡巡徘徊，时不时将怀疑的念头推向表面。

原力将伦给了那女孩。

\---------------------

伦是最高领袖，他将自己置于王座之上，彻底无法触碰。对赫克斯来说，他极度陌生。

他是她的了。

伦疯了。他翻遍银河就为了找到那个女孩和某个西斯遗物，尽管先前他从未表达过对旧皇帝的信仰感兴趣。赫克斯偷溜进凯洛的卧室去看他收集到的古旧玩意，通过一个翻译机械人，他破译了西斯的语言，知道了在那些文字中一遍又一遍出现的词。

原力链接。

二分体。

灵魂伴侣。

在大局上来说，赫克斯的爱一文不值。原力把伦给了那女孩。

赫克斯给自己安排了每周一次的再教育。

\----------------

为什么第一秩序永远是对的？因为那是第一秩序。

赫克斯开始为自己编织新的谎言。他写下关于忠诚，服从和接受自己一文不值，为了系统忽视自身意愿的教条。他用虚妄灌醉自己，将自己放在无数单调重复的话语的冲刷之下。

普莱德接管了第一秩序的军队。伦追着一个幻影四处奔走。

教条失败了，逻辑也辜负赫克斯，所以他转向真正的药剂，他大量使用再教育系统中的药剂，强迫自己不去怀疑，不去焦虑，强迫自己压下每个让他无法呼吸的噩梦。

伦追寻着那女孩的影子，却忽略了在他身旁真实存在，也确实渴望着他的赫克斯。

赫克斯是第一秩序，他别无所有了。他亲手将第一秩序建造起来，他和他父亲，通过逻辑和策略和汗水，每当他看到第一秩序的舰队和步兵，赫克斯都难以自已地感到骄傲，所有其他情感都被压下，这个近乎理想幼稚的热爱是他唯一的支撑——

“将军！将军？”

赫克斯从药剂中短暂苏醒，五成确信自己已经死了。机械人在他周围来去，用二进制滴滴地吐出诊断——心力衰竭、解药、药物过量——然后他又沉回黑暗。等他再次睁眼时，普莱德站在床脚，面无表情，好似戴了一张石制面具。

“原力保佑，皇帝活下来了，”普莱德说，“第一秩序现在是他的最终军团。”

赫克斯彻底醒了。

\----------------------

皇帝试过，并失败了。他掉入反应堆，被高热蒸发，然后随着第二颗死星的爆炸烟消云散。

皇帝还活着，向任何听得到的人广播他的那些迷信，并再一次掌控银河。

原力破坏了自然最基本的法则，把一个人从死亡中拉出来，好让他能赢得一个帝国。

（赫克斯的帝国）

赫克斯感觉自己站在刀尖上，戒断反应锁链一样捆住他的四肢。他不能入睡，几乎无法呼吸，被陌生不安反复侵扰。

于是他设计了一个独属于自己的广播，将其对准了抵抗组织。

\------------------

赫克斯尽快戒掉了药。最终军团发展迅速，一夜之间就成了个陌生的野兽。红色的盔甲取代白色，第一秩序的科技被过时的帝国时期舰队取代。皇帝小心彻底地侵入，就像是入侵物种侵入生态系统一样，最终军团可移动的歼星舰，全都无耻地套用了弑星者基地的科技。

赫克斯彻底一无所有了。

现在，最终军团是他的敌人。赫克斯用尽一切方法来摧毁它，他收集信息，再告知抵抗组织。星系在他的窗外照常运转，而如果他不能拥有它，赫克斯也绝不放手，他会在上面留下自己的痕迹。如果第一秩序没有他的位置，他会在抵抗组织找到。

清楚普莱德对他的疑心，赫克斯偷了第一秩序最新的隐藏护甲，将薄薄的盔甲掩盖在制服之下，让甲片覆盖住几乎所有重要器官和血管。他在芬恩和坡·达姆伦面前表明身份，同时要求他们射伤他的手臂，这样就能让他看上去有抵抗过的样子，等他向普莱德汇报的时候他需要这个借口。护甲保护住他的动脉，但手臂上的肌肉无关紧要，他会流血——

芬恩故意朝赫克斯被护甲完全包裹的大腿开枪，没有造成一丝伤口。一个偏执的想法在赫克斯脑子里形成：除了自己他谁也不能信。

他跑到医疗舱，进了再教育实验室。有史以来第一次忽略了那边的药剂，直接抓向血样——这些是用来研究2187如何摆脱再教育的效果的。他随便拿了一瓶，倒在自己裤子和纱布上，将纱布紧紧包好，完成了自己的伪装。

普莱德冷漠地听完了他编造的故事：他如何被抵抗组织的人制服，被迫帮助他们离开。然后普莱德一枪打向了赫克斯的心脏。

他的盔甲起效了。

抵抗军进攻，赫克斯在战斗的混乱中逃离了普莱德的船。他偷了一艘TIE战机，直接跳进光速。在他选择目的地的时候他犹豫了，光是外环区他就有超过20个选项，但他一个个翻看过去，没有一丝波动。

在跃迁中他在抵抗军和最终军团的广播中不断切换，以掌握埃克斯格尔的战况。抵抗军的胜利来得比他想象得快，赫克斯正为他们的迷之好运感到惊讶，广播切换了——

“抵抗军表示最高领袖已经死了，”最终军团的情报部门汇报着，“尽管对埃克斯格尔的初步搜索没有发现尸体——”

赫克斯将目的地设为抵抗军基地。

\-------------

有两个抵抗军英雄站在他这边和他预想中的一样有效。在两个将军都亲自担保他后，赫克斯获准靠近。他从船里出来，站在阿严克罗斯的雨林中，芬恩等在他面前。远方隐约可以听到音乐和欢呼声。

“他在哪儿？”芬恩皱眉，赫克斯耐着性子叹气，“伦。你们把他藏到哪儿去了？”

“伦——他死在埃克斯格尔上了。”

“是，”赫克斯说，“我听到你们的托词了。他在哪儿？”

芬恩换了个姿势，显得有些紧张，这让赫克斯好奇他和伦的传言究竟到了什么地步：“我们没找到尸体。”

赫克斯哼了一下：“当然你们没找到，他是不是和自己的挚爱度蜜月去了？”

“他的——谁？”

赫克斯翻了个白眼，开始走过芬恩：“帮我给他打个电话。我马上就能把这事儿给解决清楚——”

“但是他死了。”

他声音里的某样东西让赫克斯顿住了。慢慢地，他转过头，越过自己的肩膀看向芬恩。

“你为什么要骗我？”他喃喃道。

“我没有。”

“所有人都在骗我，”赫克斯几乎是对着自己低声说，“每时每刻。”

芬恩吞咽了一下，他盯着他看了好几秒，最终摇头：“你得和蕾谈谈。”

\-----------------

拾荒者双腿交叉，如同磐石一样坐在空地中冥想。她的眼睛闭着。就像对待他的最高领袖那样，赫克斯谨慎地接近她。虽然泥土并没有沾染在她的白袍上，赫克斯不认为自己也能不被弄脏，所以他选择站在她面前，双手背在身后，标准的稍息姿势。

“你为了本而来。”她说，眼睛依旧闭着。大约是错觉，赫克斯在她的帝国口音下听到了一丝回响，好像有很多声音透过她在说话。

“你让他们相信他已经死了。”赫克斯让自己的声音保持绝对的平和。

“他在埃克斯格尔上逝世。”

“皇帝杀了他？”

他的每一个细胞都被怒火点燃。

“皇帝杀了我，”她用那无可破灭的平静语调说，“本用原力把我拉了回来，而他则过去了。”

赫克斯删掉了十个偏移重点的问题，专注到一个上：“所以你是用原力复活的，帕尔帕廷也是。为什么……”

“他没有剩下能复活的东西了。”

赫克斯抿嘴：“我不知道这是什么意思。”

蕾睁开眼，将她洁白无垢的兜帽摘下，然后看向他。她再次开口时听起来像极了伦当时使用过的，对孩子解释问题的语气：“在他归于原力时，他的身体消失了。”

“那就是消解了。他是怎么，被曼达洛分解枪给击中——”

“不，”她打断他，“他没有受伤。”

赫克斯犹豫了一下：“所以他是累死的？”

“完全不是。当时是本最强壮，最圆满的时候。”

忍住扑上去抓住她用力摇晃的冲动，他问：“那……他为什么死？”

她抬起下巴：“因为他的时候到了。”

为什么第一秩序永远是对的？因为那是第一秩序。

“不好意思，”他说，“我对这些事情一窍不通，你决定他什么时候死吗？”

“不，原力决定的。我们都是原力的工具。”

“伦提到过这点。”

“他抵抗原力太久了，”她自言自语地说，“他不遵从它的意志，但最后他知道了自己的位置。”

“他抵抗原力。”赫克斯重复道，尽管这些字对他来说模糊不清，模棱两可。他的目光飘向蕾的身后，飘向树林，再飘向上面无尽的星空。

“他知道自己的位置后，原力对他的安排就结束了。”

“而你……对现在的情况感到满意？”

她眼底的悲伤转瞬即逝，蕾在片刻间就恢复了平静。

“这是原力的意思，”她说，“你明白吗？”

“谢谢。”一个真诚的笑破开他的面具，赫克斯缓慢而优雅地朝她鞠躬，就像他也如同她一般平静而满足了一样，“我彻底明白了。”

\-------------

赫克斯对独裁有着很深刻的了解。

\------------

尽管拥有无数战略方针，第一秩序对敌对势力的应对方法精简到底也就两步。一：通过外交礼貌地表达你的要求。

“我想再和蕾见一面。”赫克斯说。

一个抵抗军士兵告诉他蕾走了，出发去塔图因。过了一会儿赫克斯认出这个人来——萝丝·提科，至尊号上的那个麻烦。

“所以，”她笑着说，“你现在是抵抗军英雄了。”

“失望吗？”

“不好意思啊，我有些怀疑你的信念，”她回嘴，“你瞧，我不怎么出门，但是我喜欢读关于各个星系的书，比如说霍斯尼亚星系。”

赫克斯等着，被这个不到他肩膀高的士兵给定在原地。

“你喜欢学院，对吧？训练？”

他小心地看着她。

“那你应该知道霍斯尼亚飞行学院。几千个孩子，做梦都想在宇宙中翱翔……都死了。”

“数千个未来的军事资源。”他低语。

她眼睛闪了一下：“然后还有花园。树木和花卉悬挂在空中，如艺术品一样美丽。”

“我从来没能搞懂植物的魅力。”

“然后还有整个大区，”她咬着牙笑着继续，“致力于种植食物。他们产咖啡，种植和烘焙工序优化到能最大化咖啡因含量，直到一杯就能让你一夜都不睡。你能看到这个的魅力，对吧？”

赫克斯用一个轻微的顿首表示同意。

“你……”她皱起眉，脸上的懊恼让赫克斯内心一阵难受，那表情让他想起伦，“你在乎谁吗？你在乎什么吗？”

他侧过头叹气：“我要怎么才能联系上蕾？”

\----------------

他的邮件写得整洁而又礼貌，恳请最后的绝地武士在魔法方面提供帮助。他把伦的所有西斯旧典给读了一遍，也看过了两具尸体死而复生，所以他知道，他确信有种魔法可以逆转死亡。旧典描述了一个通往处于世界中的世界的通道，其大门散落在马拉卡和埃克斯格尔和其他真实存在的，“原力充沛”的星球上。根据旧典，它们能打开通往那个世界的大门，只要开门的人原力够强，配得上它们的魔法。

赫克斯不费心假装自己能有一丝机会。

他的信息被收到了。

然后被忽视。

赫克斯黑了一把锁，弄坏了一个追踪器，设定了一个从阿严克罗斯到埃克斯格尔的航线。

\--------------------

数分钟内，沙漠里的飞沙便覆盖了他的口鼻，一如当年在贾库上一样。第一眼，这两个星球没有分毫相似，埃克斯格尔上的一切都被黑暗笼罩。当雷电闪起，十艘坠落的歼星舰的轮廓隐隐出现在地平线上。

赫克斯一个响指之下，一队清洗干净，经过重新编程，从抵抗组织那里偷来的机器人出现了，它们哔哔地响着包围住他，赫克斯戴上护目镜以在黑暗和风沙中能看清方向，然后开始拾荒。

\--------------

在皇帝废弃的堡垒中，赫克斯找到了更多的西斯典籍，它们十分古老，最新的那个声称蕾是一位帕尔帕廷。赫克斯把它们全都带走了。

他分析歼星舰的残骸，找到受损程度最少的那艘，将其据为己有。他重置了密码，设置足够多的陷阱来抵御外来者——那些贾瓦人已经在这个新的飞船墓地扎根。赫克斯闯进他们的移动堡垒，用武力或者偷窃来取得自己需要的部件，

他用这些废墟将歼星舰拼凑起来，尽管第一秩序的船的残骸散落在他四周，他还是选了一艘最终军团希斯顿级飞船。他修复飞船，诊断系统，用清晰简短的命令指挥偷来的机器人，就好像它们是他的军队，就好像他可以如同他父亲一样，从零开始重建帝国。

他昂首挺胸，对着一个空荡荡的船扮演将军的角色。

为一个隐形的，并不在意他的观众进行演出。

他完善自己的新歼星舰，用第一秩序剩余的战机和充能炮武装它，给它加装第一秩序顶尖的隐形系统。他从稳定者号的废墟中挖出再教育室，将医疗器械全部搬到自己的船上，搜罗能在自己用药过量时救自己一命的必需品，并带着这些宝藏航向未知区域。

他降落在布伦德尔·赫克斯曾经潜藏的旧帝国港口，第一秩序正是在这里崛起的。他把这里也翻了个底朝天，给歼星舰加上冲锋兵的虚拟训练室，带走了一大批探测用机器人、星图、数据和燃料。他改进了自己的弑星者科技，将它应用在飞船的超能电子炮上。

他遵循了他要在未知区域永远徘徊，在银河边境苟活的命运，遵循了帝国遗孤试图再次挑战新共和国的剧本。他必须这样在孤独的飞船中继续下去，直到反抗军帮他解脱。

他仔细归纳物资，启动飞船，准备将目的地设为阿严克罗斯。

在最后一刻，他取消了坐标，飞向这个星系之外。

\-------------

在他还很小的时候，赫克斯时常为人们不能直接抛下旧的星系和它旧的纷争感到奇怪，这也是他问他父亲自己能否成为绝地武士的年纪。

后来他明白了，这两个问题有着同一个答案。

这个想法在他无痛的空白大脑中滑过，他躺在医疗舱里，看着超空间中浅蓝的光被拉成线，血管里灌满了退烧药。他并没有对这个药成瘾，也没有对正在撕裂他体内细胞的免疫疗法药物成瘾。

不是他的细胞，他更正自己道。

退烧药抵消了免疫疗法药物的副作用，两者皆来自稳定者号的医疗实验室，原先是用于消除冲锋兵反抗再教育的。冲锋兵叛逃的主要原因是原力，而免疫疗法药物通过调动免疫系统反抗纤原体，杀死中间媒介来屏蔽原力的影响。

在新星系的行星上，他的探测机器人确认了他的猜想：在旧星系以外，纤原体不存在，当地土著也没有关于神秘原力的传说和记载。

赫克斯自己的免疫系统正在消除体内所有——仅有——的纤原体，对外，赫克斯命令机器人将再教育药物尽数摧毁，他没再用过任何一个。

\--------------

尽管他的理论基本是通过直觉建立的，但赫克斯知道什么是独裁。

幼年的他别无选择。在他能独立思考之前，他就已经被强行灌输了对原力的崇拜。那是一个不容置疑的等级，从出生的那一刻起他就注定了默默无闻。他不够格成为一名绝地武士。

一个等级制度存在，他也完全明白为什么力敏——绝地和西斯和所有其他与原力相关的派别组织——如此维护这个制度。原力提供的是一个和谐的统治，一个永恒的和平，一个对消除矛盾的保证。它通过纤原体不断絮絮低语，直接向尚未分娩的婴孩的大脑中灌输这个认知，直到他们不可能对此产生一丝怀疑。

再教育是个了不得的好事。

对于它的仆从来说，原力给予他们一些优势，它向他们展示整体大局的一部分，同时让他们以为那就是全部，生与死与和平与战争交织相容。纤原体呢喃着，而他们倒过来觉得这个体制才象征了优雅和仁爱。这就是个巨大的骗局，一个第一秩序的宣传试图达到却永远也不可能与之比肩的幻象。全星系的绝地都被原力的良善所洗脑，谴责它的替罪羊——西斯，和他们那捉摸不透的“黑暗面”——而所有其他人都相信了他们的指控。连赫克斯自己都要被说服了，都认为是原力的黑暗面引来痛苦和死亡。他也曾经相信原力存在在宇宙的万物之中，他也曾经相信，世界的一切都在原力的引导之下运转。

一个星系开外，痛苦和死亡和新生照常进行，没有一点纤原体的痕迹。

蕾，帕尔帕廷的孙女，对这个星系来说举足轻重；伦，一个血脉由原力凭空创造的玩物，也是如此。与他们相比，赫克斯无关紧要，与原力完全分隔，也就听不到原力透过纤原体的洗脑。他从未听过原力发话，所以他猜测原力也听不到他的想法。它几乎看不见他，起码它的那些凯博水晶从未正眼瞧过他。他无关紧要，所以他逃过了原力用谎言编织的网。赫克斯估计自己在这方面独一无二，他是在全星系的历史中唯一想要逃离星系，逃离原力的帝国的人。

他必须承认，原力操纵人心的能力让他敬佩。

它是他迄今为止遇到的最大的暴君。它并不全知全能，但足够强大和狡诈到让人以为它是如此。它认为赫克斯弱小无害，一文不值，不过是一个想要对民主政府发起进攻的旧帝国的余孽，所以它放他走了。它的灵魂收藏品中多了凯洛·伦，这个它曾经钟爱，现在如同过时的器具一样抛在一边的棋子。凯洛·伦回归原力了，他不会那么轻易被让出。

第一秩序对待敌对势力的第二步：不论你多尊敬对方，用炮火让其投降。

\--------------

在他的机器人军团的帮助下，赫克斯将最终军团的超能电子炮和弑星者的远程狙击技术结合在一起，他检查了他的凯博水晶，它们从未改变过性状。

伦曾说过，霍斯尼亚星系是原力的一个巨大的伤口，是赫克斯在银河中留下的最后一道痕迹。也许这不过是一个比喻，伦的浮夸习惯的表现，但这句话给赫克斯带来了希望。他站在空荡荡的舰桥上，身姿笔挺，无人可见，好奇这是不是就是汲取黑暗面力量的感觉，胸腔鼓噪着熊熊怒火。

鼓噪着无边的，应当被人注意的爱。

他按下开关，在另一个星系里发射了两道射线，马拉库烟消云散，埃克斯格尔也是。

他跃迁进光速，在任何人能逆向追踪弹道寻到来源前移动到另一个位置，然后打开了广播。

\-------------

这一次，蕾屈尊回应了。

赫克斯记得斯诺克越过全息投影施加在他身上的折磨，一时间他考虑是否应该让机器人代替他出面。但如果在这里都没能逃出原力的掌心，如果在这个新的星系中，原力仍具有掌控力，他不如早点确认这点。

“你想干什么？”她质问。

赫克斯等着无形的手指扣住他的喉咙，或者什么东西将他的欲望从大脑中抹去。他站得直直的，缓慢呼吸，无比清醒。

他的要求简单得可笑。一，他要求所有在霍斯尼亚星系上死亡的人活过来，并安置在银河的某处。

“你以为你是谁？”她生气了，无数声音随着她的开口回响，“竟敢对原力提要求？”

“我认为我谁也不是，就大局上来说无足轻重。但从另一个方面上来说，我恰好有一把口径很大的枪。”

“你不能威胁原力。”蕾回道，字句里带有不容置疑的肯定。

赫克斯按了个按钮，在原力中撕扯开又一个与奥德朗相仿的伤口。

跃迁到宇宙的另一个角落中。

“你刚刚说什么来着？”

在沉默中，赫克斯忧心自己是不是做的过头了。

“……你还有什么要求。”

“就一个。”

“不可能。”

“所以对原力来说，一个人的生命比百万亿霍斯尼亚人的生命更为可贵？真是众生平等啊。”

“那个是不可逆转的！”

赫克斯对着麦克风翻动西斯典籍，故意让书页摩挲的声音传到通话的那头。

“目前为止我都把自己限制在无生命的目标上，”他慢慢说，假装在斟酌，“但我这里有个很好用的‘原力强大之处’清单。可能的目标包括搭格巴，洛桑，阿奇托，还有墨提斯，如果我能完成计算的话……”

“你不能——”

“我不能？”他把书碰地阖上，“什么会来阻止我？我的名声？我对生命发自内心的尊重？”

蕾渐渐慌了：“原力对本·索罗的安排结束了。”

“我相信它是结束了，”赫克斯一字一字地咬着说，“但是我没有。”

寂静。

当她再次开口时，她的声音有些颤抖，但全然是她自己的了：“你到底想要他做什么？”

赫克斯回她以沉默。

\----------------

霍斯尼亚星系的人都在核心世界复活了，起码蕾是这么说的，赫克斯没法确认，他也懒得这么做。

他不断踱步，就好像体内流淌的不是血液而是咖啡，焦躁地在旧星系边境的汇合点等待一艘没有武器的飞船的到来。他不会亲自去见那艘船的，所以他派了一艘由机器人驾驶的飞船过去，并在一个秒差距外远程操控。

在飞船里面的是一个生命体。

通过机器人，赫克斯进行了最基础的检测：身高，体重，血液检测。纤原体的数量奇高无比。赫克斯打开视讯，一时间忘记呼吸。

“他几乎可以说是美丽的。”普莱德曾经说过。赫克斯盯着传输过来的影像，试图让自己满足于观看而不渴求触碰。

凯洛·伦穿着一件破旧的黑色长袖套头衫，脸上没有伤疤，极其完美且正缓慢呼吸。赫克斯没有完全了解过他，他意识到自己不可能真的了解伦，因为原力决定了伦的所有行动。伦甚至可能自己都不了解自己，这点倒是十分明显，他从未有了解自己的机会，一切思想都被纤原体的絮语掌控。

现在，赫克斯尽力去试图了解。他让伦进入冲锋兵训练模拟室中，让他完成任务；他把伦放在斯诺克的电子影像前；让伦坐在TIE战机内；让伦站在穆斯塔法的岩石上。他给伦一把用小凯博水晶做的玩具光剑，看着伦将斯诺克砍倒下。他看着伦得意地用TIE战机玩起花式飞行；看着他在穆斯塔法的迷雾中步伐坚定地舞蹈般战斗。虽然因为缺少原力的指引他的动作慢了些，但和以往一样，伦在战斗中依旧奋不顾身，全力以赴。

赫克斯还是为他着迷。

他为可能的反转做好了心理准备。伦向来是个不稳定因素，但现在危险比以往更甚。赫克斯等待着伦随时可能的爆发，看伦什么时候会将飞船拆毁，然后命令他交出自己的坐标，看伦什么时候会变成一个人形的超级兵器。

伦的举止有些奇怪，就好像是一副朝旁歪了几度的挂画，但没有表现出危险的迹象。他看起来心情前所未有地好，更容易露出笑容，更喜欢嘲讽赫克斯设计的那些虚拟敌人。

赫克斯仔细看着。

检测结果一条接着一条，让赫克斯相信原力确实完成了他的要求。或许构成他的分子有所不同，但伦的灵魂是一致的。原力将本·索罗完完全全地还给了人世，甚至心理上比赫克斯预料的还要稳定。他对此感到满意。

（赫克斯并不满意——他渴求，祈求，渴望如雷电一样击过他的全身。）

在赫克斯的命令下，机器人给伦提供了一杯饮料，同时附带了一份饮料的效果说明。本·索罗狐疑地看了那个杯子一眼，耸耸肩，然后一口饮尽。

赫克斯看着本·索罗燃尽体内的纤原体。

他的拳头用力抵在唇上，赫克斯想：这就是原力的复仇了，让他看到本·索罗，爱上他，然后放手。

他也确实这么做了，他给本一台新的宇普西龙指挥舰，问他想去的坐标，准备帮他计算一个最安全的航线，放他离开。

当他听到本的选择时，他啜泣了。

\-----------------

在歼星舰上，赫克斯等待着。

一扇门滑开，他睁开眼，侧着头越过肩膀往后瞟。

“我会移动这艘船，”他低声说，“在你能回去之前。如果你是来收集信息的，等你回去之后它们就已经过时了。”

一直走到距离他几英尺，靠的很近，但也不是太近，本·索罗皱眉：“你认为原力会反扑。”

赫克斯点头：“我做好你随时扑上来掐死我的准备了，这次我们搞不好真能公平地打一架。”

“原力——”他脸上闪过一丝阴影，“有些敬佩你。它会遵守它的诺言，如果你也遵守你的。”

“它相信我不会再在它身上轰几个洞？”

他们同时哼笑了一下。

“你认为你无关紧要，原力也对你一无所知。”

“无关紧要夸张了，”赫克斯承认道，“我感觉我的重要性和一颗石头的差不多。”

本·索罗笑了，他的笑——来得简单而且完全不像凯洛·伦会有的——让赫克斯内心一阵震动。

“接近了，”他说，“但它对你还是有一个预测。”

“哦？”

“它注意到你，呃，很专注，”他严肃起来，“你有了霍斯尼亚。你暂时放弃了帝国的计划，然后……你有我。”

“所以它认为我该知足了。”

赫克斯几乎为这个念头嗤笑出声，他怎么可能知足，他怎么可能停止不断渴求。

然后他又偷偷瞥了本·索罗一眼。

“说真的，赫克斯，”本说，“我以为这次你会亲自来给我再教育。”

“它不再有趣了。”赫克斯反击。

本笑了：“那现在怎么样？”

“完全看你。原力同意给你一个大团圆结局，虽然认证起来会是个统计学噩梦。我会需要你每隔几年就来复查一次，但……这个星系是你的了。”

“即使在我没有纤原体的情况下？”

“我猜对你来说，没有魔法会造成不便。”

“但缺少洗脑能给我很好的补偿。”

“完全正确。原力只能操控你周围的世界了。”

本·索罗捋了一把头发，皱眉的样子像极了伦。

“你会拥有蕾无尽的爱。”赫克斯提议道。

“我不想要。”

赫克斯盯着他好一会儿，然后挫败地哼了口气。

“我不想要！她的爱不应该被魔法操控。”

“那你要什么？”赫克斯质问。

“我的大脑终于安静了，”本没有直接回答，“我终于能听到自己的想法。”

沉默。

然后本·索罗晃上来，和他一起站在窗前，他靠在赫克斯身后，双手环住他，将下巴靠在赫克斯的肩窝上，双手抚着赫克斯的手臂，指茧粗糙又无比真实。

“如果你能多搞点这些反纤原体的药剂，”他提议，温热的吐息打在赫克斯耳际，“我们可以成为反抗军，解放整个星系。”

“反抗军？”赫克斯抬高声音，“你疯了，索罗。”

“你刚刚是叫我索罗吗？”

“那你想我叫你伦？”

“本就很好！”

“那么本，我刚刚才结束一场星际战争，不想马上进入下一个。”

本笑了，然后又让人气恼地耸肩，四肢紧靠在赫克斯身上，手指与他交握：“我们可以慢慢来。”

赫克斯看向窗户，他们原来的星系在远处闪烁，缩小成一串光点。

“那你会留下来？”他轻声低喃，终于大着胆子向后靠向本的怀抱。

“和你一起，对。”

窗外，一个群星遍布的崭新银河正在等待。


End file.
